Cactus and mirage
by PukeRainbows
Summary: Aunque ese joven danes estuviera pasando por esos momentos tan dificiles, el sonreia por una razon muy especial para el. Songfic, cancion: Cactus and mirage - Hatsune Miku


**Disclaimer (siempre se me olvida u.u): Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis fics e-e**

* * *

Hace un tiempo ya, había un joven que había pasado la mayoría de sus días de hospital en hospital, ya que sufría de una enfermedad poco conocida. Todos los doctores que lo veían le decían lo mismo: que esa enfermedad no tenía cura, e iba a ir degenerando su salud cada vez mas. El nombre de este joven era Soren, un chico danés que, aunque parecía bastante robusto y resistente, desde pequeño su salud era débil, haciendo que él pasara la mayoría de sus días en un hospital. El quería vivir una vida normal, ir a fiestas con sus amigos, ir a la preparatoria normalmente, pero sobre todo, quería encontrar el amor. Quería encontrar a alguien para compartir ese gran sentimiento que encerraban esas cuatro letras. Pero él sabía que su vida no era como la de los demás jóvenes, ya que tenía que lidiar con su enfermedad desconocida que lo destruía por dentro. Al final terminó resignándose a su amargo futuro, aunque en el fondo, seguía anhelando esa vida de joven normal que tanto deseaba.  
Un día, Soren tuvo una recaída, que fue mucho más grave que las que había tenido antes, así que debió ser internado de urgencia en el hospital. Cuando despertó de su desmayo, Soren se encontraba en la habitación del hospital. Supo de inmediato que su amigo Berwald se encontraba cerca de su departamento en el momento en que se desmayó, por lo que dedujo que este debió haber sido quien llamó a la ambulancia para socorrerlo. Desde el fondo de su corazón, se lo agradeció. Amigos como Berwald eran los que alegraban su vida. Soren observó la habitación en donde estaba, pulcramente limpia y ordenada, como debía ser, y de pronto, al lado de su cama, lo vió a él. Era el enfermero, se encontraba preparando el suero para el paciente. Soren lo observó, era joven, de tez blanca, su cabello rubio caía sobre un lado de su rostro, sujetado en el otro lado por un broche con forma de cruz. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Soren fueron los bellos ojos azules del joven. Parecía que irradiaban cierta dulzura escondida entre algo de frialdad. Soren quedo hipnotizado de su enfermero. En verdad había sido amor a primera vista. En verdad él supo lo que era el amor.  
-Hola...- Soren saludó al otro joven, de una forma algo tímida. El enfermero no respondió al saludo, parecía más absorto en su trabajo.  
-¡Auch!... Eso dolió... - Exclamó Soren cuando el joven enfermero le colocó la aguja del suero en su brazo, con algo de brusquedad.  
-Intenta quedarte quieto.- Habló al fin el joven- Siempre terminan llegándome llamadas de los pacientes de que sus agujas se sueltan, y es porque se mueven demasiado y terminan soltándolas.  
-Hubieras sido un poco menos brusco...  
-Era lo que debía hacer.  
Cuando el chico se proponía salir de esa sala, el otro rubio lo detuvo.  
-¡Espera! Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre...  
-¿Y para que quieres saber mi nombre?- El joven enfermero hablaba de una forma bastante fría, como si quisiera crear cierto rencor en ese paciente.  
-Bueno... Pues... Para conocernos mejor... Mi nombre es Soren, ¿y el tuyo?  
El enfermero suspiró pesadamente, vacilando entre si debía decirle su nombre o no. Era un detalle tan pequeño, pensaba, que no importaría si decirle o no, aunque eso creara la posibilidad de encariñarse cada vez más con él, cosa que no quería.  
-Lukas. Mi nombre es Lukas.  
-Encantado de conocerte- El danés le dedicó una sonrisa al otro chico, el cual lo ignoró y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible.  
Así que su nombre es Lukas, pensó Soren... Estaba decidido a llamar la atención de ese enfermero, quería conquistar su corazón, para poder sentir plenamente ese sentimiento llamado amor. Lo que Soren no sabía era que Lukas ya no creía en tal sentimiento, es más, lo había desechado completamente hace mucho tiempo.  
Pero, ¿Por qué?

Lukas observaba desde la ventana del pasillo la escena que ocurría afuera. Habían varios autos, entre ellos una carroza fúnebre. Vió que sacaban una tumba desde el hospital, planeándola llevar, tal vez, a una casa para velar al difunto. El joven enfermero observaba con algo de tristeza, se había sacado su broche de cruz del cabello, y lo presionaba contra su pecho.  
-Otro mas...- dijo de forma suave, y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su rostro.  
Recordó el pasado. El era un joven noruego que había llegado a ese hospital en busca de trabajo. Lo habían asignado con los enfermos terminales, para que les diera buenos cuidados antes de que fallecieran. A Lukas le agradaba ese trabajo, conocía a personas muy simpáticas y siempre estaba de buen humor en sus turnos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba ese trabajo.  
Cierto día conoció a un joven islandés, de nombre Emil. Terminó en ese hospital debido a una leucemia que le afectaba, y que los doctores no podían hacer nada por él. Emil sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, y poco a poco, eso iba siendo evidente. Un día él se sentía muy débil, por lo que supo que su momento había llegado. Les pidió a los doctores que llamaran a Lukas. Cuando este se encontró ya en la habitación, Emil le dedico una de sus pocas vistas, pero alegres, sonrisas. Lukas rompió en llanto, y exclamó  
-¿¡P... Por qué sonríes! ¿Que acaso n... no ves que te estás muriendo?  
-Porque tú pareces más preocupado que yo... - Emil habló con voz débil.- Solo quería que no te sintieras triste... Yo estaré bien...  
-P...pero...  
Emil tomó la mano de Lukas y dejo un objeto en ella. Era un broche en forma de cruz.  
-Así tendrás algo para no olvidar nuestra amistad...- Dijo Emil antes de desvanecerse.  
Desde ese día, Lukas comenzó a ser mucho más frío que antes. Todos los días usaba ese broche de cruz en el cabello, pero pensaba que la amistad podía ser muy dolorosa, sobre todo si se hacía amigo de esas personas a quienes atendía, sabiendo que su destino estaba forjado. Había olvidado el significado de "amistad", y había olvidado esa palabra de cuatro letras de la cual tanta gente hablaba y sentía.  
De pronto, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos  
-¿Por qué lloras?  
Era Soren. Había salido de su habitación solo para ver al joven enfermero  
-¿Qué demonios haces levantado?- exclamó Lukas, a lo cual empujó al otro rubio hacia su habitación.  
-¡Hey! No tienes que ser tan brusco ¿Qué clase de enfermero eres? Además... Yo solo quería saber qué es lo que te ocurría...  
-No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora vete a tu habitación.  
El enfermero fue a dejar al danés a su habitación, y antes de que pudiera alejarse de allí, escuchó unas palabras dirigidas a él.  
-Me agradas. Eres lindo, aunque un poco frío.  
Lukas se sonrojó, y se fué rápidamente del lugar. Esas palabras... El sabía que significaban... Se las había dicho Emil cuando se conocieron, con la diferencia de que en ese tiempo el no era frio. Lukas se fue a algún lugar apartado del hospital, a pensar, a reflexionar, a quitarse a ese danés de su mente, quien rápidamente había dejado una pequeña huella en el noruego.  
Mientras tanto, Soren se recostaba en la cama, pensando. Si no podía conmover a Lukas con palabras, lo tendría que hacer de otra forma. Mientras pensaba aquello, investigaba la habitación a ver si encontraba algo que lo ayudase en esa misión. Cuando reviso la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, encontró varias hojas en blanco, lápices y gomas de borrar. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. Tomó aquellos materiales y se dispuso a su trabajo. Cuando terminó, lo observó satisfecho, y lo dobló de tal forma que quedara en forma de un avión de papel. Al día siguiente, Lukas entró a la habitación del danés, y este, al verlo, le envió el avión de papel con el mensaje secreto dentro de él. Lukas, al recibirlo en sus manos, no se molestó en desplegarlo, y lo tiró al bote de la basura. Luego observó a Soren, este se veía algo triste por lo que el noruego había hecho, pero volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa a Lukas. El noruego se preguntaba "¿Por qué sonríe siempre que yo intento lastimarlo? ¿Acaso no puede entender que lo hago por el bien de los dos?". Simplemente no lo entendía.  
Porque Lukas ya no conocía el significado del amor.  
No sabía lo que ese sentimiento implicaba, ni lo que las personas pueden soportar por ese sentimiento.  
Lo había olvidado en el momento en el que Emil había muerto.  
Y lo fue olvidando aun más cuando veía que los otros pacientes fallecían.  
Después de ese día, el pequeño detalle del avión de papel se fue repitiendo, y Soren mantenía la esperanza de que Lukas viera algún día los mensajes secretos que había dejado en los aviones. Cierto día, Soren preparaba un nuevo mensaje para enviarle a Lukas, y de pronto, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de una forma casi incontrolable. Soren se dió cuenta de algo en ese momento: Su hora se acercaba. Los doctores le habían dicho que cuando su enfermedad estuviese en un estado terminal, sus músculos empezarían a descontrolarse, provocándole temblores de vez en cuando. Desde la puerta entrecerrada, Lukas observaba al danés. Vigilar a Soren no era parte de su trabajo, de eso se encargaba otra enfermera, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, le preocupaba el estado de Soren. Sabía que si se preocupaba demasiado, el único que terminaría sufriendo sería él, había recordado ese detalle, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, vió algo que lo sorprendió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.  
Mientras intentaba controlar sus temblores, Soren sonreía.  
"¿Como puede sonreír mientras una enfermedad lo destruye poco a poco?" pensó Lukas "¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese sujeto?". El noruego se fue del lugar, enojado, e intentando no conmoverse con la valentía del danés.  
Cuando logró calmar un poco sus temblores, Soren se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, aunque estos continuasen un poco. Los días que siguieron a ese fueron parecidos. Cada vez que Lukas entraba a la habitación de Soren, todos los días a la misma hora, este lo esperaba con una radiante sonrisa y un avión de papel con un mensaje secreto, trazado con las manos cada vez mas temblorosas de Soren, y esperando ser visto con los bellos ojos azules de Lukas.  
Un día, hubo una alerta de que en una de las habitaciones de los pacientes terminales, había una cuyas lecturas indicaban que el paciente estaba sufriendo un infarto. Cuando Lukas fue a la sala de aquel paciente, descubrió que era Soren. Este estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero al ver a Lukas, él volvió a sonreír.  
-¿Pero qué...?- exclamó el noruego- ¿Por qué demonios sonríes? ¿No te das cuenta de que te estás muriendo?-vacilo antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Por qué… aunque no quiera conocerte… tú me sigues sonriendo?  
Soren no respondió. Le sonrió melancólicamente, y luego sacó un sobre con una carta dentro. Lukas la recibió, y Soren le dedicó una sonrisa aún más sincera. Luego se fue desvaneciendo, y mientras se desplomaba en su cama, le dijo a Lukas  
-Te quiero. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Pensé que podía entrar en tu corazón, pero creo que moriré sin saberlo.  
Soren quedo desplomado en su cama, falleciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Lukas lo observaba con el sobre en su mano, sin ninguna expresión.

Mientras ordenaba la habitación en la que Soren se había quedado, observaba por la ventana como se llevaban la tumba con el cuerpo del danés. De nuevo sujetaba el broche de cruz contra su pecho, pero luego se dijo que debía concentrarse en su trabajo, aunque en el fondo, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón. Ya había terminado de ordenar, y al salir de la habitación, botó por accidente la papelera, que estaba llena con los aviones de papel de Soren. Cuando Lukas los recogió, vio uno que estaba semiabierto, y dentro de el habían unos suaves trazos. Al abrirlo por completo, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Soren era un buen dibujante, y había dibujado la figura de Lukas de una forma perfecta. Al lado del dibujo había un mensaje. "De esta bella figura yo me enamoré. No me importa que me digan los demás. ¿Qué tal si algún día nos juntamos en la cafetería del hospital? Soren."  
Lukas comenzó a llorar al terminar de leer el pequeño mensaje. Vació por completo la papelera y abrió todos los aviones de papel, encontrándose siempre con dibujos de él mismo que Soren había dibujado. Los dibujos iban siendo cada vez más temblorosos, debido a los temblores que sufría Soren en sus brazos, pero había algo que le llamó todavía más la atención al noruego.  
Todos los dibujos de Soren mostraban a un Lukas sonriente.  
"¿Como logró dibujarme sonriendo?" se preguntó el enfermero. "Nunca antes él me había visto sonreír". Entonces recordó el sobre que el danés le había dado antes de morir. Este contenía el último dibujo que Soren hizo en vida, y una carta con un mensaje. El dibujo mostraba también a un Lukas sonriente, pero las líneas eran mucho más temblorosas que en los otros dibujos. La nota decía:  
"Lukas:  
Para cuando leas esto, yo tal vez no esté vivo. Tu tal vez te preguntes porqué yo sonreía todo el tiempo. Te diré un secreto. Yo no sonreía todo el tiempo. En los momentos en los que tú no te encontrabas en la habitación conmigo, eran esos momentos de soledad en los únicos que no sonreía, por que, cada vez que te veía entrar, mi corazón se alegraba, y yo dejaba escapar una sonrisa. Sé que sonará algo cursi, pero tú eras la razón por la que sonreía. Gracias a tí pude experimentar al fin lo que es el amor, y aunque no fuera correspondido como aparece en las novelas, fue algo lindo experimentar ese sentimiento. Espero que para cuando yo ya no esté, tú puedas sentir lo mismo y sonreír, como en mis dibujos. Desde que te conocí, imaginé como te verías si fuera yo la persona quien alegra tu corazón, y eso fue lo que plasmé en todos mis dibujos. Espero que algún día tú logres ser tan feliz como en ellos.  
Con amor,  
Soren."  
Lukas estaba a punto de romper en un llanto incontrolable. Soren había sentido todo este tiempo aquellos sentimientos, que lo hacían olvidarse de lo que estaba viviendo. Gracias a Lukas, Soren pudo afrontar los últimos días que le quedaban, experimentando un sentimiento que le hacía sonreír todos los días. Lukas guardó todos los dibujos y la carta y se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde velaban su cuerpo. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, y al llegar, vió a varias personas cercanas a Soren que rodeaban su tumba. Cuando Lukas logró pasar entre esas personas, quedo justo frente a su rostro. Ese rostro aún sonreía, entre docenas de pétalos que adornaban su féretro. Parecía más dormido que muerto.  
Lukas se desprendió de su broche de cruz, lo besó y lo dejó a un lado del rostro de Soren. "Al parecer," pensó "ese sentimiento en verdad debe ser maravilloso." Sin darse cuenta, Lukas sonreía de una forma algo melancólica, aunque ya fuera muy tarde, había logrado experimentar ese sentimiento tan bello.  
Había redescubierto el amor.

* * *

-llora detras del sillon- Waaah T-T Hasta yo termine llorando mientras escribia el fic :'c xdd espero que les haya gustado, y si hay un fic como este, avisenme :3 -saca pistola para suicidio-


End file.
